masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kodex/Menschen und die Allianz
Die Allianz ist die Regierung und das Militär der menschlichen Bevölkerung jenseits des Sonnensystems. Primäre Kodex-Einträge Ratsherr Donnel Udina Donnel Udina ist der einzige Mensch im Citadel-Rat. Obwohl er großes Augenmerk auf seine eigene politische Karriere legt, kämpft Udina doch schon lange in der galaktischen Arena für die Interessen der Menschheit. Als die Menschen für ihre Leistung bei der Verteidigung der Citadel einen Sitz im Rat bekamen, wählte die Allianz Captain David Anderson für diesen Posten aus. Udina wurde sein Berater. Anderson kündigte schließlich aus Frustration über die Politik des Rats, und die Allianz berief Udina in das Amt. Trotz seiner unbeirrbaren Konzentration auf die Interessen der Menschen ist Ratsherr Udina normalerweise jederzeit zur Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Spezies bereit. Selbst seine Gegner geben zu, dass Udina auch Vorschläge gewissenhaft prüft, die nicht von Menschen stammen – solange die Menschheit ebenfalls einen Vorteil daraus zieht. Erde Mass Effect Die Heimatwelt und Hauptstadt der Menschen steht an den Anfängen eines neuen goldenen Zeitalters. Die Erträge aus einem Dutzend Raumkolonien und einhundert industriellen Außenposten fließen zurück zur Erde und unterstützen damit Industrie, Handel und Kulturleben auf dem Heimatplaneten. Durch den Bau arkologischer Wolkenkratzer und der Nutzung von Telearbeit konnte sowohl die Landnutzung, als auch die ökologische Qualität der Metropolen verbessert werden. Die Erde teilt sich immer noch in verschiedene Nationen auf, die aber alle unter dem Dach der Allianz eine gemeinsame Politik betreiben. Den Menschen ist ein längeres und gesünderes Leben als je zuvor vergönnt. Allerdings klafft die Schere zwischen Armen und Reichen immer weiter auf. Den fortschrittlichsten Nationen ist es gelungen, die meisten genetischen Krankheiten und die Umweltverschmutzung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dagegen sind die weniger entwickelten Regionen auf dem Stand des 20. Jahrhunderts stehen geblieben. Dort leben viele Menschen in smoggeplagten und überbevölkerten Slums. Das Meeresniveau hat sich in den letzten 200 Jahren um zwei Meter erhöht und in Folge der Umweltschädigungen des 21. Jahrhunderts ereignen sich beinahe täglich Klimakatastrophen. Allerdings konnten viele Probleme mit Hilfe fortschrittlicherer Technologien in den letzten Jahrzehnten gelöst werden. Mass Effect 3 Die Erde, Heimatwelt und Zentrum der Menschen, durchlebte vor dem Angriff der Reaper gerade ein neues goldenes Zeitalter. Krankheiten, Umweltverschmutzung und soziale Ungerechtigkeit gingen dank technologischer Fortschritte und dem Ressourcenreichtum der Kolonien zurück. Die Erde hatte sogar für Alien-Kulturen Vorbildfunktion, was zu einem Einfluss führte, der in keinem Verhältnis zur kurzen Anwesenheit der Menschen auf der galaktischen Bühne stand. Der Angriff der Reaper hat diesem Leben ein jähes Ende bereitet. Die Großstädte der Erde sind nur noch Lagerhäuser für Menschen-DNA, die die Reaper nach Bedarf ernten. Jäger der Reaper mit Feuerkraft im Megatonnenbereich vernichteten industrielle Zentren innerhalb von Sekunden. Das Militär der zerschlagenen Nationen-Staaten der Erde hat nur noch teilweise Kontakt zur Allianz, wodurch die Widerstandsbestrebungen des Planeten unkoordiniert und angreifbar sind. Der Verlust des Komm-Baken-Netzwerks hat die Ökonomie der Erde vom Rest der Galaxie abgeschnitten, was wie eine Schockwelle über die galaktischen Märkte hereinbrach – und ein erhebliches Hindernis darstellt, Hilfe zu erhalten. Erstkontakt-Krieg Der erste menschliche Kontakt mit Außerirdischen fand im Jahr 2157 statt. Zu dieser Zeit gestattete die Allianz noch ihren Forschungsteams, alle neu entdeckten und ungenutzten Massenportale zu aktivieren: eine Vorgehensweise, die von den Rats-Völkern als gefährlich und unverantwortlich eingestuft wurde. Als eine turianische Patrouille auf eine menschliche Flotte stieß, die im Begriff war, ein Portal zu aktivieren, griff sie die Menschen an. Nur ein Transporter der Menschen entkam dem Angriff und rettete sich in die Kolonie Shanxi. Die Turianer folgten dem Schiff und schalteten umgehend das Verteidigungssystem der Kolonie aus. Shanxi wurde erobert. Sie war bis heute die einzige menschliche Kolonie, die von Außerirdischen erobert werden konnte. Die Turianer gingen davon aus, dass die wenigen von ihnen vernichteten Schiffe die einzigen Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten der Menschen darstellten. Aus diesem Grunde waren sie nicht auf den Angriff der 2. Flotte unter Admiral Kastanie Drescher vorbereitet und wurden von Shanxi vertrieben. In Folge mobilisierten sich die Turianer für einen Krieg und machten damit den Rest der Galaxie auf den Konflikt aufmerksam. Der Rat intervenierte schnell und konnte einen Waffenstillstand vereinbaren. Zum Glück für die Menschen endete der Krieg des Ersten Kontakts mit einer diplomatischen Lösung. Allianz Die Allianz ist eine unabhängige und übernationale Regierung der Menschen. Sie vertritt die Interessen der Menschen und ist verantwortlich für die Verwaltung und den Schutz aller extrasolaren Kolonien und Stationen. Aus praktischen Gründen wurde die Allianz aus mehreren Raumfahrtabteilungen verschiedener Nationen gegründet. Die Planeten des heimischen Sonnensystems wurden jeweils von einzelnen Nationen erforscht und erschlossen. Die Kosten für die Kolonialisierung ganzer neuer Sonnensysteme können nicht von einer Nation alleine getragen werden. Da die Menschen von der Existenz Außerirdischer überzeugt waren, gab es einen deutlichen politischen Willen, einen solchen internationalen Bund einzugehen. Allerdings genoss die Allianz vor dem Krieg des Ersten Kontakts nicht den größten Respekt. Während die nationalen Regierungen noch darum stritten, wer die Aufgabe der Befreiung Shanxis übernehmen sollte, startete die Allianz ihren entschlossenen Angriff. Die öffentliche Anerkennung der Leistung der Allianz führte schließlich zur Gründung eines eigenen Parlaments und dem Mandat, die gesamte Menschheit zu vertreten. Aufstieg der Allianz Vorbild Die Allianz, ein politisch-ökonomischer Pakt für gemeinsame koloniale Sicherheit, ist die zentrale galaktische Institution der Menschen. Sie wurde im Jahr 2165 assoziiertes Mitglied des Citadel-Rats und 2183 Vollmitglied, wobei Botschafter (Captain) David Anderson dabei die Menschheit vertritt. Die politisch-ökonomischen Beziehungen der Menschen schwanken zwischen kriegerisch und lukrativ. So wurde aus den Turianern, die die Menschen 2157 im Erstkontaktkrieg bekämpft haben, ein wertvoller Handelspartner, trotz bestehender sozialer Feindseligkeit. Andere Beziehungen sind sogar noch komplizierter. Der rasch ansteigende politische Einfluss der Menschen im Rat - die in Jahrzehnten erreicht haben, worauf andere Jahrhunderte gewartet haben oder sogar noch immer warten - hat zu Misstrauen und Vorbehalten geführt. Diese negative Einstellung wird allerdings von dem Respekt und Vertrauen wettgemacht, das sich die Menschheit durch die Rettung des Rats 2183 bei dem Angriff auf die Citadel erworben hat. Die Allianz verlor dabei die Kreuzer Cairo, Cape Town, Emden, Jakarta, Madrid, Seoul, Shenyang und Warsaw mit 2400 Mann Besatzung. Abtrünnig Die Allianz, ein politisch-ökonomischer Pakt für gemeinsame koloniale Sicherheit, ist die zentrale galaktische Institution der Menschen. Sie wurde im Jahr 2165 assoziiertes Mitglied des Citadel-Rats und übernahm 2183 unter dem Vorsitz des früheren Botschafters Donnel Udina die Führung. Viele Spezies betrachte die Menschheit als „Schurkenrasse“ und sehen den Sieg von 2183 infolge des Angriffs auf Eden Prime als brutale und kalkulierte Opferung militärischer Rivalen. Die Menschen hätten den militärischen Sieg zu einem politischen umfunktioniert und würden ihre Mitgliedschaft nur einem gewaltsam entvölkerten Rat verdanken. Aufgrund der zentralen Rolle des Spectres Shepard bei der Rettung des Rats gehen zahlreiche Analysten davon aus, dass es künftig mehr menschliche Kandidaten für den Spectre-Status geben wird, wodurch die Menschen für den galaktischen Frieden noch bedeutsamer werden. Weil sie in Jahrzehnten erreicht haben, worauf andere Jahrhunderte lang warten mussten, zumal durch einen derart blutigen Konflikt, werden die Menschen in der gesamten Galaxie von vielen angefeindet und gefürchtet. Sekundäre Kodex-Einträge Allianz-News-Netzwerk Das Allianz-News-Netzwerk wurde in den ersten Jahrzehnten der Ausbreitung der Menschen im Weltall gegründet und war ursprünglich eine kleine Nachrichtenagentur, die hauptsächlich für eine Reihe von Artikeln über den Erstkontaktkrieg bekannt wurde. ANN spezialisierte sich auf eine galaxieweite Berichterstattung und eröffnete Korrespondentenbüros auf allen Planeten des erforschten Weltraums. Es gewann einige Preise für journalistische Leistungen und erarbeitete sich ein Multi-Spezies-Publikum. Das Allianz-News-Netzwerk wurde trotz der Namensähnlichkeit nie von der Allianz finanziert. Dass viele das nicht wussten, sorgte oftmals für Verwirrung, aber seit das Netzwerk an ein Medienkonglomerat verkauft wurde, sind auch die Besitzverhältnisse klarer nachzuvollziehen. Das neue Management hat sich für eine eher sensationalistische Herangehensweise entschieden. Besonders deutlich sieht man das daran, dass zahlreiche bekannte Reporter sich zur Ruhe gesetzt oder zur Konkurrenz gewechselt haben. Das zunehmend reißerische Programm des Netzwerks erregt große Aufmerksamkeit und holt die so dringend benötigten Einschaltquoten, was das Management in seinem Kurs natürlich bestätigt. Dennoch besteht ANN darauf, dass Integrität und Glaubwürdigkeit nach wie vor unverzichtbarer Bestandteil jeder Redaktion sind. Eine der erfolgreichsten Sendungen von ANN ist "Battlespace", deren Berichterstattung als besonders sensationslüstern gilt. Zu den meistbeachteten Bestandteilen zählen Diana Allers' Reportagen von der Front. Das Netzwerk nennt ihre Arbeit "ungeschönt und realistisch", aber kritische Stimmen werfen ihr vor, sich zu sehr auf den Gewaltaspekt des Krieges zu konzentrieren. Allerdings müssen auch diese kritischen Stimmen zugeben, dass ihre Fakten trotz der sehr deutlichen Bilder leider oft genau das sind: Fakten. Allianz: Geologische Fakten Mit zunehmender Expansion der Menschen in andere Raumgebiete und gestiegenen Ansprüchen an die Lebensqualität steigt auch der Bedarf nach industriellen Rohstoffen. Zwar finden sich die benötigten Rohstoffe auf vielen Planeten, Monden und Asteroiden, aber diese sind oft noch nicht registriert oder wissenschaftlich erkundet. Diese Gebiete können theoretisch zwar mit unbemannten Sonden erkundet werden, aber diese gehen häufig in unwirtlichen Gegenden verloren oder werden zur Beute von Trümmerjägern. In den letzten Jahren hat der AGeS (der Alliance Geological Service) Einzelpersonen oder Teams für die Ausführung mineralogischer Expeditionen Prämien in Aussicht gestellt. Die gewonnenen Daten werden dann veröffentlicht, um die industrielle Erschließung zu fördern. Aber aufgrund der hohen Reisekosten und der großen Gefahren auf unbevölkerten Welten ist dies selten ein profitables Geschäft. LEICHTMETALLE – Metalle mit geringer Atommasse kommen häufig beim Bau von Fahrzeugen und Raumschiffen zum Einsatz. SCHWERMETALLE – Metalle mit höherer Atommasse werden zum Bau von Ausrüstungskomponenten benötigt. Als besonders wertvoll gelten die Metalle der Platingruppe. SELTENERDELEMENTE – Die gesuchtesten Materialien dieser Kategorie sind radioaktive oder magnetische Elemente. GASE – Die verschiedenen bewusstseinsfähigen Völker benötigen für ihr Überleben verschiedene Formen von Gasen. Einige Gase werden als Kraftstoff verwendet. Allianz: Militärdoktrin Das Allianzmilitär bereitet den anderen Rassen der Galaxie große Sorgen. Beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen erschien die noch unerfahrene Allianz den Turianern als fast Mitleid erregender Gegner. Dies änderte sich aber grundlegend, nachdem das Allianz-Militär Shanxi befreite und die Turianer mit einer Reihe neuer Technologien und Taktiken überraschte. Der unbedingte Wille der Menschen, die Techniken der modernen Raumkriegsführung zu erlernen und anzuwenden, verblüffte die Ratsvölker. Seit Hunderten von Jahren lebten sie hinter den Schutzmauern altbewährter Technologien und Strategien. Zur Zeit betrachten die Ratsvölker die Allianz als „schlafenden Riesen“. Weniger als 3% der Menschen melden sich für das Militär – eine weitaus geringere Quote als bei den anderen Völkern. Die Allianz-Soldaten sind zwar kompetent, aber nicht so professionell wie die Turianer und nicht so erfahren wie die Asari. Ihre Stärken liegen vielmehr auf dem Gebiet der Feuerunterstützung, der Flexibilität und der Geschwindigkeit. Ihre zahlenmäßige Unterlegenheit machen sie mit überragender technischer Unterstützung (Virtuelle Intelligenzen, Drohnen, Artillerie, elektronische Kriegsführung) und einem Schwerpunkt auf Truppenmobilität und individueller Initiative wieder wett. Ihre Kriegsdoktrin basiert nicht auf dem Kompensieren und Austeilen schwerer Schläge wie bei den Turianern und Kroganern. Vielmehr bevorzugen sie es, den Feind im Rücken seiner schwer befestigten Stellungen anzugreifen, die Nachschublinien abzuschneiden und Hauptquartiere und Depots zu zerstören und so die feindlichen Einheiten „am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern zu lassen“. Auch bei der Verteidigung agiert das menschliche Militär schnell und flexibel und orientiert sich an Sun Tsus Kriegsweisheit: „Wer alles verteidigen will, wird alles verlieren“. Garnisonseinheiten werden eher zu Aufklärungsmissionen als zum Kampf eingesetzt und feindliche Bewegungen werden durch Aufklärungsdrohnen überwacht. Die nur sehr schwachen Garnisonen der menschlichen Kolonien können relativ leicht von potenziellen Feinden überwunden werden. Eine Tatsache, aufgrund der die Führung des Allianz-Militärs immer wieder in der Kritik steht. Die an den Portalschnittstellen stationierten, großen und kampfstarken Flotten der Allianz, wie zum Beispiel jener im Arcturus-System, befinden sich jedoch nur wenige Stunden oder Tage von allen Kolonien in ihrem Verantwortungsbereich entfernt. Im Falle eines Angriffs reagieren sie mit überwältigen Gegenschlägen. Allianz: Militärjargon *An Land gehen – Wenn eine Crew ihr Schiff verlässt, nennt sie dies „an Land gehen“. Dies bezieht sich normalerweise auf Planeten, kann aber auch für Besuche auf Raumstationen verwendet werden. *Anker lichten – Wenn ein Raumschiff alle Haltevorrichtungen, mit denen es an einer Station oder einem Dock festgemacht ist, löst, wird dies „Anker lichten“ genannt. *Zu Befehl – Die korrekte Weise, die Ausführung eines Befehls zu bestätigen. Auf den Befehl, eine Position anzugreifen, lautet die korrekte Antwort „Zu Befehl!“. Wenn ein Soldat dagegen gefragt wird: „Sind Sie stolz darauf, ein Marine zu sein?“, lautet die korrekte Antwort „Jawohl!“. *ASAP – Englischer Begriff, der „ey-säp“ ausgesprochen wird. Steht für „as soon as possible“ (so schnell wie möglich). *Einhalten – Stoppen, etwas beenden. *Brücke – Das Navigations- und Kontrollzentrum eines Raumschiffes. Von hier aus wird das Schiff gelenkt. *Schiffsgericht – Ein inoffizielles Disziplinarverfahren, das von den Schiffskommandanten geleitet wird. *CIC – das „Combat Information Center“, die Operationszentrale eines Schiffes. Das IC ist voller Sensordisplays, mit deren Hilfe das Schlachtchaos kontrolliert werden soll. *DC – Steht für „Damage Control“ (Schadenskontrolle). Die Wartungs- und Reparaturarbeiten nach Schäden an Raumschiffen. *ECM – Steht für „Electronic Counter-Measures“ (Elektronische Gegenmaßnahmen). Zu den ECM-Maßnahmen zählen das Blockieren oder das Ausweichen feindlicher Sensoren mittels passiver Strahlung bis hin zu aktiven Störmaßnahmen. *EVA – Steht für „Extra-Vehicular Activity“ (Außenmission). Dieser Begriff bezeichnet Aufträge im Druckanzug, außerhalb eines Fahrzeugs, oder eines Raumschiffes oder Station. *Flanke – Die Flanke bezeichnet die „Seite“ einer Militärformation. Wenn die Blickrichtung der Soldaten in eine andere Richtung geht, kann man mit einem Flankenangriff auf diese Formation die feindlichen Reihen „aufspalten“. *Boden/Landung – Bezieht sich auf die Oberfläche eines Planeten. *Steuermann – Das Crewmitglied, das das Raumschiff navigiert. *Ladar – Kurzwort für Laserradar (-Scans). Ein aktiver Sensor, der Informationen über Position und Distanz entfernter Objekte liefert. Die so mit dem Ladar empfangenen Daten können als dreidimensionales Bild zusammengesetzt werden. *Landeeinheiten – Crewmitglieder eines Raumschiffes, die auf offizieller Mission „an Land gehen“. *Schleichfahrt – Ein alter Begriff aus der U-Boot-Kriegsführung, der nur auf der Normandy für den Einsatz der Tarnsysteme verwendet wird. *Sitrep – Abkürzung für „Situationsreport“. Eine prägnante Einschätzung der aktuellen militärischen Situation. *Raumfahrer – Personen, die die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens im All verbracht haben. *XO – Executive Officer, der zweite Befehlshaber an Bord eines Allianz-Kriegsschiffes. Der XO ist verantwortlich für alle administrativen und Personalangelegenheiten. Allianz: Militärränge Die Allianz verwendet eine abgewandelte Version des seit Hunderten Jahren verwendeten Rangsystems. Die Soldaten werden eingeteilt in gewöhnliche Soldaten, erfahrende NCOs (non-commissioned Officers) und speziell ausgebildete Offiziere. Zwischen den Marine- und den Bodeneinheiten („Marines“) gibt es dabei nur geringe Unterschiede. Die Bodentruppen sind spezialisierte Einheiten der Flotte, ähnlich den Jäger-Staffeln. Die Bodentruppen übernehmen die riskantesten Kämpfe ohne direkte Unterstützung der Raumeinheiten, die das Rückgrat der Armee darstellen. Die Marines benutzen zum Teil alte, traditionelle Rangbezeichnungen. So gibt es bei den Marines zum Beispiel „Privates und Corporals“ anstelle von „Servicemen“. Dies sind die Ränge des Allianzmilitärs (in aufsteigender Reihenfolge): SOLDATEN Serviceman 3rd Class / Private 2nd Class Serviceman 2nd Class / Private 1st Class Serviceman 1st Class / Corporal NCOs Service Chief Gunnery Chief Operations Chief OFFIZIERE 2nd Lieutenant 1st Lieutenant Staff Lieutenant Staff Commander Captain / Rear Admiral / Fleet Admiral Allianz: N7 Der „Military Vocational Code“ (MVC) des Allianz-Militärs klassifiziert den Karriereweg aller Militärangehörigen. Der MVC besteht aus einem Buchstaben und einer Zahl. Der MVC eines Soldaten gibt Auskunft über den Kompetenzlevel, nicht den Rang. Dabei steht der Buchstabe für einen Einsatzbereich und die Zahl für den Kompetenzgrad, je nach Zugehörigkeit, technischer Qualifikation und Auszeichnungen. Es werden alle 26 Buchstaben und Zahlen von 1 bis 7 verwendet. „N“ zum Beispiel ist der Buchstabe für die Special Forces. Allianz: Spezialeinsätze Das Interplanetare Kampf-Training (IKT) ist die beste Schule der Allianz für Führungseigenschaften und Kampffähigkeiten. Es wird manchmal auch "N-Schule" oder "Die Villa" genannt und rekrutiert Offiziere aller Truppenteile des Erdmilitärs für knallharte Kurse in der Vila Militar in Rio de Janeiro. Anfangs trainieren die Kandidaten mehr als 20 Stunden täglich und führen kleine Kampftrupps durch feindliches Gebiet – fast ohne Schlaf oder Nahrung. Wer sich dabei gut schlägt, erhält die interne Kennzeichnung N1 und wird wieder eingeladen. Die Folgekurse – N2 bis N6 – werden oft auf anderen Planeten abgehalten und umfassen die Ausbildung in den Bereichen Kampf in der Schwerelosigkeit, militärischer freier Fall (Fallschirmspringen), Jetpack-Flug, Kampftauchen, Kampflehre, Linguistik und Behandlung von Fronttraumata bei menschlicher wie außerirdischer Biologie. Im höchsten Ausbildungsgrad, N6, geht es um echte Kampferfahrung in Konfliktzonen überall in der Galaxie. Erfüllt der Applikant diese Aufgaben "souverän und effektiv", erhält er oder sie sie am Ende die begehrte N7-Kennzeichnung. N7 ist die einzige IKT-Kennzeichnung die auf Kampf- und Ausgehuniformen getragen werden darf. Es ist keine Schande, einen N-Kurs nicht zu bestehen – das Training ist so extrem, dass schon die Qualifizierung für N1 einem Offizier allseits Respekt einbringt. Das Prestige, an der Akademie auch nur Teilnehmer gewesen zu sein, verhindert zudem, dass aus falschem Ehrgeiz exzessive Risiken eingegangen werden. Obwohl eine IKT-Qualifikation nicht automatisch einen höheren Rang garantiert, gelten Offiziere, die das Programm abschließen, üblicherweise als geeignet für leitende Positionen. Diplomatische Beziehungen der Menschen Die Menschen sind auf viele andere Lebensformen gestoßen. Auch wenn es dabei nur wenige Kriege gab, herrscht doch meistens Misstrauen. In politischer Hinsicht steht die Allianz dieser Tage in friedlicher Handelspartnerschaft mit den TURIANERN. Allerdings herrscht zwischen den beiden Bevölkerungen nach dem Erstkontakt-Krieg im Jahr 2157 ein deutliches Maß an Feindseligkeit und Ablehnung. Auch zu den ASARI pflegt die Allianz gute Beziehungen. Viele Menschen aber halten das matriarchalische Volk für hochnäsig und übervorsichtig. Auch wenn die Menschen sich bewusst sind, dass man den SALARIANERN nie blind vertrauen darf, halten sie diese mit ihrer ähnlich umtriebigen Art dennoch für perfekte Verbündete gegen die eher konservativen Turianer und Asari. Die KROGANER haben keine einheitliche Regierung und werden allgemein wie potenzielle Kriminelle behandelt. Und tatsächlich werden viele Kroganer diesem Ruf mehr als gerecht. Die Allianz pflegt keine offiziellen Beziehungen zu den QUARIANERN. Bis jetzt hat die Migranten-Flotte noch kein von Menschen besiedeltes System durchkreuzt. Die BATARIANER gelten als Widersacher bei der Kolonialisierung des skyllianischen Randsektors. Sie haben das Friedensabkommen mit der Citadel gebrochen, um den Kolonialkonflikt mit der Allianz fortzusetzen. Offiziell wurde kein Krieg erklärt, aber es herrscht auch kein Frieden. Gentechnologie Die Manipulation menschlicher Genome wurde im 22. Jahrhundert zu einem allgemein üblichen Verfahren. Die Methoden der Gentechnologie waren so ausgereift, dass sich reiche Menschen „maßgeschneiderte“ Embryonen wünschen konnten, aus denen stärkere, intelligentere und attraktive Erwachsene wurden. In liberalen Gebieten lebten eigens geschaffene Lebensformen und „hochgezüchtete“ Tiere in einer ethischen Grauzone zwischen „Eigentum“ und „bewusstseinsfähigen“ Wesen. Die Reisen zu anderen Planeten mit einzigartigen Lebensformen führten dann aber den Menschen vor Augen, dass die Biodiversität der Erde gefährdet würde, wenn die genetischen Eigenarten zu oft aufgesplittet und durch hybride Formen ersetzt würden. Das Sudham-Wolcott-Genetikabkommen wurde vom Allianz-Parlament im Jahr 2161 ratifiziert. Damit wurden strenge Beschränkungen für fragwürdige Einsätze, aber auch von den Regierungen unterstützte Anwendungen der Gentechnik definiert. VORBEUGUNG UND THERAPIE: Die meisten Regierungen gewähren zukünftigen Eltern mit genetisch vererbbaren Krankheiten kostenlose Behandlung und Therapie. Dadurch konnten fast alle Erbkrankheiten, von Mukoviszidose bis Kurzsichtigkeit, überwunden werden. Je früher die Vorsorgeuntersuchungen und Therapien zur Anwendung kommen, desto besser fallen die Resultate aus. Obwohl die ideale Anwendung schon bei künstlich befruchteten Zygoten im Labor vorgenommen werden sollte, können z.B. aus persönlichen Gewissensgründen auch Embryos in der Gebärmutter und Neugeborene behandelt werden. VERBESSERUNGEN: Die Verbesserung natürlicher menschlicher Fähigkeiten gilt als legal. Das Hinzufügen neuer Fähigkeiten nicht. Behandlungen zur Verbesserung der Stärke, Reflexe, Mentalbelastbarkeit oder des Aussehens sind damit erlaubt. Die Entwicklung künstlicher Schwanzausbildungen oder unnatürlicher Talente wie die Verdauungsmöglichkeit von Zellulose dagegen nicht. Einige genetische Verbesserungen werden Rekruten der Militärallianz kostenlos zur Verfügung gestellt. Privatpatienten dagegen müssen für diese Privilegien zahlen. Die Effekte dieser Eingriffe kommen bei einem Erwachsenen zum Teil erst nach Jahren zum Tragen. MODIFIKATIONEN: Die künstliche Hybridbildung mit Hilfe von Genen kompatibler nicht-irdischer Lebewesen und menschlicher Gene ist illegal. Die Entwicklung „nutzungsgebundener“ Lebensformen (zum Beispiel für die Erschließung gefährlicher Gebiete oder zu medizinischen Zwecken) ist legal. Allerdings ist die Definition bewusstseinsfähiger Lebensformen durch die Allianz-Regierung und den Citadel-Rat streng vorgegeben und deren Entwicklung streng verboten. Gagarin-Station ("Jump Zero") Die Gagarin-Station ist die größte von Menschen gebaute Weltraumstation, eine "Bernal Sphere" mit einem bewohnbaren Bereich mit 500 Metern Durchmesser. Die Station wurde in der Nähe des Pluto errichtet, fast 80 Astronomische Einheiten (12 Milliarden Kilometer) von der Sonne entfernt. Allein der Transport der Baumaterialien und Arbeiter dorthin hat die meisten Finanziers in den Ruin getrieben. Die Gagarin-Station wurde auf der abgewandten Seite der "Heliopause" positioniert, wo kein Sonnenwind mehr auftritt. Auf der Station sollten eigentlich Tests mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit ausgeführt werden, was theoretisch nur im interstellaren Raum möglich ist. Da von hier aus die Expansion der Menschheit in der Galaxie ihren Anfang nehmen sollte, bekam die Station den Spitznamen "Jump Zero" (Absprungpunkt Null). Kurz nach Ende der Bauarbeiten wurden die protheanischen Ruinen auf dem Mars entdeckt, womit der eigentliche Nutzen der Station obsolet wurde. Trotzdem versuchte man über zehn Jahre lang, die Gagarin-Station profitabel zu betreiben. Aber schließlich wurde sie 2159 für einen Bruchteil der Baukosten an die Allianz verkauft. Die Allianz baute die Station zu einer Forschungs- und Ausbildungsstation um, in der das vor kurzem entdeckte Phänomen der Biotik untersucht werden sollten. Nachdem das "Biotische Akklimatisierungs- und Ausbildungsprogramm" 2169 beendet wurde, nutzte man Gagarin als reine Forschungsstation. Durch ihre abgelegene Position und die gewollte Isolation vom Extranet war sie perfekt für gefährliche Projekte geeignet, insbesondere auf dem Gebiet der künstlichen Intelligenz. Die erste von Menschen geschaffene und stabile KI, die von der Allianz geförderte "Eliza", erreichte ihren Bewusstseinsstatus 2172 auf der Gagarin-Station. Heute beträgt die ständige Besatzung der Gagarin-Station ca. 9000. Zudem gibt es Pläne, die gesamte Station zu dem stabilen Massenmittelpunkt zwischen Pluto und dem Charon-Portal zu transportieren, wo sie als Serviceplattform zwischen dem Sonnen- und dem Arcturus-System dienen könnte. Aber die damit verbundenen Kosten wären so hoch, dass die Idee auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben wurde. Trockenlandpartei Die Trockenlandpartei ist eine politische Partei der Allianz, die sich nach dem Erstkontaktkrieg gründete. Ihre politische Agenda gründet sich auf der Forderung, dass sich die Erde allen außerirdischen Einflüssen „entgegenstemmen“ müsse. Insofern will die Partei auch auf die Gesetzgebung einwirken. Zu den jüngsten Aktivitäten der Trockenlandpartei zählen zum Beispiel ihre Ablehnung eines Gesetzes, das mindestens eine außerirdische Sprache als Schulpflichtfach vorsieht, die Forderung nach einer Importsteuererhöhung für außerirdische Waren sowie die Bemühung, einen allgemeinen Feiertag zum Gedenken an den Erstkontakt-Krieg einzuführen. Schon bald nach der Gründung durch Menschen, die lediglich verhindern wollten, dass die menschliche Kultur von außerirdischen Einflüssen „überrollt“ würde, entwickelte sich die Trockenlandpartei zu einem Sammelbecken von Xenophobikern und nationalistischen Ignoranten. Zeitlicher Ablauf *2069 – Der Armstrong-Außenposten im Shackleton-Krater wird die erste menschliche Siedlung auf dem Mond. Die offizielle Gründung erfolgt am 24. Juli, dem 100. Jahrestag der ersten Mondlandung. *2103 – Lowell City im Eos Chasma wird die erste menschliche Siedlung auf dem Mars. *2137 – Eldfell-Ashland-Energie führt die Extraktion von Helium-3-Kraftstoff aus der Atmosphäre des Saturns vor. *2142 – Am Rande der Umlaufbahn des Pluto wird mit dem Bau der Gagarin-Station ("Jump Zero") begonnen. *2148 – Minenarbeiter entdecken protheanische Ruinen im Promethei Terra-Hochland auf dem Mars. *2149 – Die Übersetzung der protheanischen Daten führt die Menschen zum Charon-Massenportal. Die Allianz wird zur Erforschung und Kolonisierung von Welten außerhalb des eigenen Sonnensystems gegründet. *2151 – Bei einem Verladeunglück werden Anwohner des internationalen Raumhafens von Singapur Element Zero in Staubform ausgesetzt. Die Allianz beginnt mit dem Bau der Arcturus-Station. *2152 – Fast 30 % aller Kinder von Singapur, die nach dem Freiwerden des Elements Zero geboren wurden, erkranken an Krebs. Die Allianz beginnt auf dem Planeten Demeter mit der Errichtung der ersten irdischen Kolonie außerhalb des eigenen Sonnensystems. *2154 – Commander Shepard wird geboren. *2155 – Die Allianz bezieht in den fertigen Modulen der Arcturus-Station ihr Hauptquartier. *2156 – Einige Kinder in Singapur entwickeln geringe telekinetische Fähigkeiten. *2157 – Turianer treffen auf menschliche Erkundungseinheiten; Erstkontaktkrieg. Besetzung und Befreiung der Menschen-Kolonie Shanxi. *2158 – Die Menschen erfahren vom Potenzial der Biotik. Es werden international Anstrengungen unternommen, um Menschen zu finden, die Element Zero ausgesetzt waren. Etwa 10 % der betroffenen Kinder haben biotische Kräfte. *2160 – Das Allianzparlament wird gegründet. *2165 – Die Menschen richten eine Botschaft auf der Citadel ein. *2170 – Batarianische Sklavenhändler greifen die Allianzkolonie Mindoir an. *2176 – Skyllianischer Angriff: Piraten und Sklavenhändler greifen Elysium an, die menschliche Hauptstadt im skyllianischen Randsektor. *2177 – Dreschschlunde vernichten die Allianzkolonie auf Akuze. *2178 – Aus Rache für den skyllianischen Angriff löscht die Allianzflotte eine Armee Sklavenhändler auf dem Mond Torfan aus. *2183 – Unter der Führung des abtrünnigen Spectre Saren Arterius greifen Geth die Citadel an. Bei der Schlacht werden Tausende getötet. Einige Wochen später gerät die SSV Normandy in einen Hinterhalt und wird zerstört. Commander Shepard gilt als eines der Opfer. *2185 – Eine außerirdische Spezies, die unter dem Namen Kollektoren bekannt ist, verschleppt Tausende von Kolonisten der Menschen in den Terminus-Systemen. Commander Shepard führt ein Team durch das Omega 4-Portal, greift die Kollektoren in ihrer Heimat an und setzt ihrem Treiben ein Ende. *2186 - Heute. en:Codex/Humanity and the Systems Alliance fr:Codex/Humanité et Alliance interstellaire hu:Kódex/Az emberiség és a Rendszerek Szövetsége ru:Кодекс/Человечество и Альянс Систем Kategorie:Primäre Kodex-Einträge Kategorie:Sekundäre Kodex-Einträge